Dyktatyran/Transkrypt
Chloé-Pszczoła: Oto moja tajna baza. Chociaż jestem super-bohaterką, to zawsze chętnie dzielę się swoimi przeżyciami z fanami. Dziś odwiedziła mnie moja droga Biedronka z prośbą o radę. Chloé-Biedronka: Tak, podziwiam Królową Pszczół. Pokazała mi jak to jest być super-bohaterką. I zawsze sprząta bałagan po mnie i Czarnym Kocie. Chloé-Pszczoła: O błagam, zrobiłabyś dla mnie to samo. Chloé-Biedronka: Daj spokój, ty nigdy nie bałaganisz. Chloé-Pszczoła: To prawda. A, cha, cha, cha... Chloé-Biedronka: A cha, cha, cha... Ivan: To nie Biedronka, to ty Chloé. Klasa: Cha, cha, cha... Chloé: Oczywiście, że to była Biedronka! Bustier: Chloé, powiedz, dlaczego zrobiłaś prezentację o sobie... Yyy, znaczy o Królowej Pszczół. Chloé: Och, mieliśmy wybrać jakąś ważną postać z historii Francji, a ja właśnie ocaliłam Francję. Nawet Biedronka to przyznała. Chloé-Biedronka: Królowa Pszczół bardzo nas wzmocniła... Chloé-Biedronka i Chloé: …naprawdę jest fantastyczna. Alya: Chloé, wszyscy wiedzą, że to ty przebrałaś się za Biedronkę. Nie raczyłaś nawet zmienić koloru włosów. Chloé: Ona zrobiła się na blond, żeby się do mnie upodobnić. Klasa: Cha, cha, cha... Chloé: Och! Wszyscy jesteście beznadziejni. Oprócz ciebie Adrienuśku. Nie zasługujecie na to, aby obejrzeć dalszy ciąg filmu. Marinette: O, jaka szkoda. Chloé: Widziałam, że śmiejesz się z tymi błaznami. Zwalniam cię. Sabrina: Ehehe! Zdradziłam najlepszą przyjaciółkę! Alya: Jak tu się można nie śmiać? Ta cała super-bohaterska sprawa namieszała Chloé w głowie. Biedronka: To ty obezwładniłaś motorniczego, przyznaj się. Użyłaś swojej mocy, by stworzyć tę sytuację. Alya: Żadna z niej bohaterka. Ona tam nieźle narozrabiała. Alix: Dziewczyna dopiero co zdobyła super-moce i już totalnie odleciała. Marinette: Może my nie zasługujemy na obejrzenie filmiku, ale ty nie zasługujesz na miano super-bohaterki. Chloé: Co? Pożałujesz tego, że mnie tak obrażasz, Dupain-Cheng. Bustier: Natychmiast wszyscy się uspokójcie. Chloé: To jest żałosne! Bustier: Chloé, lekcja się nie skończyła. Chloé: Jesteście żałośni! Totalnie żałośni! Marinette: Och, ona naprawdę nigdy się nie zmieni. André: Na mocy nadanego mi prawa, niniejszym ogłaszam was mężem i żoną. Audrey: Świetnie. Już po ślubie? No to wynocha. Chloé: Sio! André: Co tu się dzieje, moje słodkie cukiereczki? Audrey: Masz natychmiast zamknąć szkołę. Chloé: Oraz wygnać Marinette Dupain-Cheng z Paryża. Audrey: Ten potwór zranił uczucia naszej córci. Chloé: Nastawiła całą klasę przeciwko mnie. Musi za to zapłacić. André: Ale ja nie mogę. Znaczy... mógłbym zamknąć szkołę na parę dni... Na tydzień co najwyżej. Audrey: To nie wystarczy. Chloé: Zamknij ją na zawsze. André: To niemożliwe. Kocham cię, Chloé, ale żądasz ode mnie zbyt wiele. Jestem tylko burmistrzem. Chloé: No właśnie. Jaki jest pożytek z twojej lipnej szarfy, jeśli nie daje ci żadnej władzy? To jest nieporozumienie. Chloé i Audrey: Totalne nieporozumienie. André: Zawsze byłaś za dobra na tą klasę. Może zmienisz szkołę? Chloé: Ooch! Audrey: Zmienić szkołę? Co? Zapomnij! Musimy zmienić miasto. I to już. Lecimy do Nowego Jorku. André: Ale... zaczekajcie! Chloé: Pamiętaj o moich szpilkach od Dobulena. Lokaj: Tak, panienko. André: Nie mogę być burmistrzem Paryża i mieszkać w Nowym Jorku. To za daleko. A może jednak zamieszkalibyśmy w Wersalu? Chloé: Nie robi to żadnej różnicy, skoro i tak nie masz tutaj żadnej władzy. Audrey: Nie dość, że nie potrafisz rozwiązać małego problemu własnej córeczki, to jeszcze nie chcesz z nami wyjechać. André: Ee... To nie tak. Ja... Aha. Spójrz na to, kochanie. To dla ciebie. Chloé: Co to ma być? Strasznie małe. André: Tak. Ale bardzo drogie. Etui na telefon wysadzane diamentami. Jesteś pewna, że nie chcesz zostać? Chloé: Wcale tego nie chcę. Co z ciebie za ojciec? Nawet nie wiesz, czego chcę. André: Ale... Co jeszcze mogę zrobić? Władca Ciem: Potężny człowiek czuje się bezsilny jako ojciec. Wyczuwam od niego bardzo silne, negatywne emocje. Leć do niego, moja mała akumo, i zawładnij nim. André: NIEEE! Władca Ciem: Dyktatyranie, jestem Władca Ciem, twoja żona i córka mają cię za bezużytecznego słabeusza, a zatem daję ci władzę absolutną. Twoje słowa odtąd mają sprawczą moc. Dyktatyran: Na mocy nadanego mi prawa, niniejszym ogłaszam się Dyktatyranem. Chloé: Hej, szaraki! Lecę do Nowego Jorku z moją mamusią. Zostawiam was w tej zapyziałej małej szkole i zapyziałym małym miasteczku! Adieu! Cha, cha. Nino: Chloé wyjeżdża? Nathaniel: Na zawsze? Marinette: Na to wygląda. Alya: Tak. Marinette: Tak! Tak! Super wiadomość. Bez Chloé w Paryżu będzie mniej negatywnych emocji. Tikki: I mniej ataków akumy. Adrien: Hej, co się tutaj dzieje? Co świętujemy? Marinette: Wyjazd Chloé. Poleciała do Nowego Jorku. Adrien: Wyprowadziła się? Na zawsze? Marinette: Tak. Prawda, że super? Adrien: Ee... nie. Moim zdaniem to okropne. Jak możecie cieszyć się z takiego powodu? Marinette: Ale Chloé była zawsze dla nas okropna. Była tutaj niepotrzebna. Adrien: Nikt nie jest niepotrzebny. Nawet Chloé. Jak byłem mały i nie wychodziłem, była moją jedyną przyjaciółką. Marinette: O, no to... kiepsko. Adrien: Odleciała wściekła i nieszczęśliwa. Mnie to wcale nie cieszy. Marinette: Adrien, bardzo mi przykro. Dyktatyran: Na mocy nadanego mi prawa, rozkazuję wam lądować. Audrey: To nie jest Nowy Jork. Co to ma niby znaczyć? Dyktatyran: Chloé, córeczko. Nie pozwalam ci odlecieć do Nowego Jorku. Chloé: Tatuś? Dyktatyran: Posłuchaj, mam władzę zamknąć całą szkołę i wygnać tych wrednych uczniów, którzy ci dokuczali. Chodź ze mną. Chloé: Serio? To bardzo się cieszę. Audrey: André, to że opętała cię akuma, jak wszystkich po kolei w tym mieście, nie znaczy że jesteś od razu super-tatuśkiem. Właściwie... Dyktatyran: Na mocy nadanego mi prawa, rozkazuję ci poświęcić się rodzinie i zostać w Paryżu ze mną i z Chloé. Audrey: ...zaraz się spóźnimy... O tak, mój mężulku. Chętnie tu z tobą zostanę. Chloé: Fuj. A już zapowiadało się tak pięknie. Och. Jak Biedronka wybrnęłaby z takiej głupiej sytuacji? Brawo, Chloé, teraz musisz tylko... Fuj. Co tak śmierdzi? Uj... Bądź bohaterką. Oo, dasz radę tam zejść. Dyktatyran: Chloé, skarbie, czemu nie wysiadasz? Och. Ech, gdzie ona poszła? Audrey: Spokojnie, na pewno ją znajdziemy. Władca Ciem: Dyktatyranie, jeśli chcesz odnaleźć córkę, najpierw musisz wywołać w Paryżu chaos. Zacznij od szkoły, na pewno sama się tam pojawi. Dyktatyran: Świetny pomysł. Pokażę tym małym dzikusom jaka jest kara za brak szacunku wobec mojej córki. Nino: Tak! Alya: Weź wyluzuj. To, że Adrien się dąsa, nie znaczy, że ty też musisz. Marinette: Wiem, ale myślę, że byłam dla niej za ostra. Może Chloé nie jest tylko rozpieszczoną dziewczyną. Alya: A kim niby miałaby być. Super-rozpieszczoną dziewczyną? Dyktatyran: Na mocy nadanego mi prawa, przeznaczam budynek tej szkoły do rozbiórki! Damocles: Uwaga uczniowie, rozwalmy to miejsce! Dyktatyran: Dobrze, a teraz gdzie jest ta Marinette Dupain-Cheng. Mam specjalnie dla niej jedno obwieszczenie. Tikki: Chyba Chloé wrobiła ostatnią ofiarę przed wylotem do Paryża. Marinette: Tak, ale czuję się po części winna. Tikki, kropkuj! Ha! Dyktatyran: Gdzie jest Marinette? Czarny Kot: Hej ty. A masz pozwolenie na rozbiórkę tego budynku? Dyktatyran: Nie potrzebuję pozwolenia. Jestem Dyktatyran, najpotężniejszy super-burmistrz Paryża. A to jest moje miasto! Biedronka: Paryż to nasze miasto. Należy do nas wszystkich. Dyktatyran: Na mocy nadanego mi prawa, obwieszczam, że wasze Miracula należą do mnie. Czarny Kot: Czas obalić władzę i odebrać mu moce. Biedronka: Akuma na pewno jest w jego szarfie. SZCZĘŚLIWY TRAF! Liczydło? Czarny Kot: To ty się zastanów, a ja się zajmę Dyktatyranem. Biedronka: No jasne. Czarny Kocie, czekaj! Czarny Kot: KOTA... Dyktatyran: Na mocy nadanego mi prawa... obwieszczam, że jesteś kotem. Czarny Kot: Miał! Biedronka: Ojejku. Audrey: O, jaki słodki kociak. Kici, kici... Władca Ciem: Zabierz Kotu Miraculum. Biedronka: Hej, uważaj! Kot nadal ma pazurki. Trzymaj się, Czarny Kocie, zaraz wracam! Władca Ciem: Niech idzie. Zaraz wróci, żeby ratować Kota, ale będzie już za późno. Odbierz Czarnemu Kotu Miraculum! Audrey: O, proszę, Dyktatyranuśku. Czy możemy zatrzymać go na dłużej? Dyktatyran: Ach. Jeśli to cię uszczęśliwi... Władca Ciem: Nie zawiedź mnie, Dyktatyranie, albo odbiorę ci twoje moce. Dyktatyran: Teraz jest kompletnie bezbronny. Odebranie mu Miraculum będzie jak zabranie dziecku cukierka. Mistrz Fu: 650. Marinette: Mistrzu Fu, złoczyńca przemienił Czarnego Kota w kota. Mistrz Fu: Co? Jak to? Został sam? Przecież on jest na łasce Władcy Ciem. Marinette: Wiem, ale Szczęśliwy Traf mnie tu skierował. Mistrz Fu: A on nigdy nie zawodzi. Marinette Dupain-Cheng, wybierz sojusznika, z którym wspólnie wypełnisz tę misję. Wybierz mądrzę. Te moce służą wyłącznie wyższemu dobru. Gdy misja się skończy, musisz odnieść tutaj Miraculum. Marinette: Muszę wybrać kogoś, na kim władza nie robi wrażenia. I pomoże mi złapać Dyktatyrana. Hy! No jasne. Już wiem. Zaraz, to chyba słaby pomysł. Tikki: Posłuchaj instynktu, Marinette. Mistrz Fu: Czy jesteś pewna, że chcesz zaufać... jej? Marinette: Bez obaw, Mistrzu, tym razem zrobię z niego dobry użytek. Sabine: Dzień dobry. O... Dyktatyran: Gdzie jest wasza córka? Sabine: Czy chciałby pan złożyć zamówienie? Dyktatyran: Na mocy nadanego mi prawa, obwieszczam że rodzice Marinette Dupain-Cheng mają opuścić Paryż na zawsze. Marinette: Muszę znaleźć Chloé wcześniej niż Dyktatyran. Tikki: Marinette, patrz. Marinette: Co oni robią? Kryj się Tikki. Mamo! Tato! Tom: A, Marinette. Szukał cię jakiś pan Dyktatyran. Dzięki niemu wyprowadzamy się z Paryża. Sabine: Chodź z nami złotko. Kto ostatni, ten oślizgły ślimak. Tikki: Żal mi twoich rodziców. Musimy jak najszybciej zatrzymać Dyktatyrana. Marinette: Tak, wiem. Najpierw muszę znaleźć Chloé, bo sama nie dam rady. W swoim filmiku mówiła o jakiejś tajnej bazie. Chwileczkę. Hy! Wiem gdzie jest jej kryjówka. Dyktatyran: Chloé. Gdzie jesteś, skarbie? Zrobiłem już prawie wszystko o co mnie prosiłaś. Chloé: Och. Dyktatyran: Możesz tutaj zostać ze swoimi rodzicami. No chodź, Chloé. Nie chcesz sprawić przykrości tatusiowi, prawda? Moja cierpliwość się kończy, Chloé. Zmuszasz mnie, żebym pokazał całemu Paryżowi swoją wielką potęgę! Lokaj: Nie możemy jej znaleźć, Dyktatyranie. Dyktatyran: Więc szukajcie dalej! Na pewno gdzieś się tu ukrywa! Zawołajcie mnie jak natraficie na jej ślad. Lokaj: Oczywiście. Biedronka: Nic ci nie jest? Chloé: Biedronka, nareszcie. Chcesz mi pomóc, prawda? Biedronka: Chętnie ci pomogę, Chloé, ale najpierw musisz mi powiedzieć co się stało. Dlaczego twój tata, czyli Dyktatyran, tak się wściekł? Chloé: Wszystko przez tą żałosną zołzę Marinette Dupain-Cheng. To najgorsza dziewczyna w klasie, która mnie nienawidzi. Nastawia wszystkich przeciwko mnie i ciągle... Biedronka: Może jednak to nie do końca wina tej dziewczyny? Chloé: Ech. Dobra. Może to nie tylko wina Marinette. Bywa czasem trochę wredna, ale tym razem tatuś zezłościł się sam z siebie. Biedronka: Sam z siebie? Chloé: Tak, no bo... było coś czego nie mógł zrobić. Biedronka: Chloé, to ja. Biedronka. Możesz mi zaufać. Powiedz całą prawdę. Chloé: Ja... Ja... Biedronka: Mhm... Chloé: To... przeze mnie. Zraniłam uczucia taty, bo chciałam opuścić Paryż na zawsze. Biedronka: Przez jakiś incydent w szkole? Marinette na pewno wcale nie myśli tego co powiedziała. Chloé: Och, to nie tylko ona. Tak naprawdę ona mnie nic nie obchodzi. Po prostu nie mam powodu tutaj być. Nikt mnie nie lubi, nie mam przyjaciół, jestem... niepotrzebna. Biedronka: Em. Mój przyjaciel mówi, że nikt nie jest niepotrzebny. Chloé: Tobie łatwo to powiedzieć. Jesteś Biedronką. Super-bohaterką. Czujesz się potrzebna. Biedronka: Tak. Jak trzeba coś posprzątać. Sama tak powiedziałaś w swoim filmiku. Chloé: Oglądałaś go? Biedronka: Mhm. Chloé: O nie, jak mi wstyd. Ten filmik jest żałosny. Totalnie żałosny. Teraz sama to widzę. Biedronka: Nie martw się, Chloé. Możesz sama naprawić bałagan, który spowodowałaś. Teraz możesz czuć się potrzebna, ale musisz tego chcieć. Chloé: Och. Bardzo tego chcę. Biedronka: Chloé Bourgeois, oto Miraculum Pszczoły, które da ci moc unieruchomienia przeciwnika. Użyjesz go dla wyższego dobra. Pollen: Do usług, moja królowo. Biedronka: Po wykonaniu zadania musisz mi zwrócić Miraculum. Czy mogę ci zaufać? Chloé: Tym razem cię nie zawiodę, Biedronko. Pollen, szykuj żądło! Królowa Pszczół: Marzyłam o tym, żeby to zrobić z tobą. Biedronka: Musimy ciągle współpracować. Dobrze, Królowo Pszczół? Królowa Pszczół: Tak, tak, bez obaw. Trenuję to chyba od zawsze. Roger: Panie burmistrzu, znaczy Dyktatyranie, jest pan otoczony. Wyrzeknij się swojej akumy, a zapomnimy o tym co się stało. Audrey: O, nalać wam herbatki? Dyktatyran: Daj spokój, złotko. Mają ważniejsze sprawy na głowie. Na mocy nadanego mi prawa, obwieszczam, że macie mnie chronić. Policjanci: Nikogo nie przepuścimy, Dyktatyranie. Biedronka: Plan jest taki... Królowa Pszczół: To ja, tatuśku. Bardzo przepraszam, że zraniłam twoje uczucia. Natychmiast przerwij to szaleństwo. Audrey: Moja pszczółko, do twarzy ci w tym kostiumie. Królowa Pszczół: Och i zwróć mi normalną mamę. Z taką dłużej nie wytrzymam. Twoje moce są żałosne. Totalnie żałosne. Dyktatyran: Dość tego. Od teraz masz robić to, na co ja ci każę. Na mocy nadanego mi prawa, żądam oddania Miraculów. Władca Ciem: W ten sposób nic nie osiągniesz. Ludzie szanują tylko władzę absolutną. Dyktatyran: Masz rację Władco Ciem. Na mocy nadanego mi prawa, ogłaszam was wszystkich moimi poddanymi! Królowa Pszczół: Trudno będzie uciec przed tą bańką. Biedronka: Za chwilę zawładnie całym Paryżem. Musisz ominąć jego straż. SZCZĘSLIWY TRAF! Królowa Pszczół: Bardzo efektowny Szczęśliwy Traf. Biedronka: Nie ma mowy, żebym go użyła. Królowa Pszczół: Jesteś pewna? Biedronka: Tak. Musisz tylko wysunąć żądło. Królowa Pszczół: ŻĄDLIĆ! Biedronka: Zajmij się Dyktatyranem, a ja strażnikami. Dyktatyran: Cha, cha, cha, cha... Czarny Kot: Miał, miał, miał... Dyktatyran: Nie, nie, nie. Ale... ale... Królowa Pszczół: Wybacz tatku. Twoja kolej Biedronka. Biedronka: Koniec twoich rządów, akumo. Pora wypędzić złe moce! Mam cię. Pa, pa, miły motylku. NIEZWYKŁA BIEDRONKA! Audrey: Co? Co my tutaj robimy? Co ty znowu nawywijałeś, André? Czarny Kot: No błagam, nie mówcie, że przegapiłem całą imprezę. Biedronka: Tak. Królowa Pszczół z Biedronką uratowały Paryż. Tym razem na serio. Królowa Pszczół: Nie musisz nic mówić. Chowaj żądło. Chloé: Super-bohater nie tylko musi sprzątać bałagan. Och. Biedronka i Chloé: Zaliczone. Audrey: Totalnie żałosne! Chloé: Tato! Mamo! Chodźcie. Wracamy do domu. Czarny Kot: Przepraszam, kropeczko. Tym razem byłem kompletnie niepotrzebny. Biedronka: Tak naprawdę byłeę kluczem do pokonania Dyktatyrana. Czarny Kot: Serio? Opowiedz mi o tym. Biedronka: Em, nie dziś. Zmywam się. Mistrz Fu: Podjęłaś ryzyko powierzając to Miraculum Chloé Bourgeois. Naprawdę uważasz, że nadaje się na super-bohaterkę? Marinette: Tak, naprawdę. Dzięki Biedronce jestem lepsza jako Marinette, więc może Królowa Pszczół zmieni też na lepsze Chloé. Mistrz Fu: To bardzo szlachetne z twojej strony. Chloé: W porządku Jean-Lew, sama się tym zajmę. Lokaj: Mademoiselle? Jesteś pewna? Chloé: Tak, chętnie zrobię to sama. Marinette: Chloie? Chloé: Dupain-Cheng?! Dobra, przyszłam na tą durną imprezę, i co dalej? Marinette: Spójrz w górę. Impreza na cześć dziewczyny, która ocaliła Paryż, Królowej Pszczół! Chloé: Ale... Królowa Pszczół to j. Wy... świętujecie na moją cześć? Marinette: Mhm. Sabrina: Chloé! Dobrze, że wróciłaś! Chloé: Dobra, nie róbmy z tego takiej afery. Poza tym gnieciesz mi ubrania. Sabrina: Wybacz. Chloé: Dobrze, już dobrze, już mnie puść. Pokazać ci diamentowe etui od tatusia? Twojego taty nie byłoby na takie stać, mam rację? Adrien: Bardzo miło z twojej strony, że zorganizowałaś jej imprezę. Marinette: W końcu uratowała Paryż, więc może siebie też zdoła ocalić, prawda? Alya: Ruda Kitka i Pancernik też pomogli Biedronce, a nikt nie świętował na ich cześć. Marinette: Bo ich tożsamości nie znamy. A Chloé owszem. Jak tylko poczuje się potrzebna, to na pewno zmieni swoje zachowanie. Alya: Mhm... Marinette: Wiesz, małymi kroczkami. Małymi kroczkami. Zobacz też... en:Malediktator/Transcript Kategoria:Sezon 2 Kategoria:Transkrypty